


When the Axe Falls

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Crimes & Criminals, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Extrememly dubious consent, Finally a mostly happy ending.....how you ask? I don't know but it will!, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I think I have tagged for everything... don't like this kind of thing don't read, Jensen Being an Asshole, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mobster Jensen, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex - Freeform eventually, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Swearing, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Jared just watched his entire family massacred in front of his face, So why is he bundled in the back of Mob Boss Jensen Ackles limo? why isn't he dead? what does this monster want from him?Really bad summaries lately guys.... sorry!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

A/N

You know what.... my pet hate is people that keep posting loads of fanfics and not finishing any of them (Beacuse I'm selfish and want the endings,... and I want them yesterday) Guess what? I'm now officially one of those people who does that (though I fully intend to finish my fics.... saving maybe one which is V old, you can PM if you're concerned or even vaguely bothered it might be one you are into, though I doubt it is) so I'm sorry, new ideas just keep popping into my head and I can't stop them! and then they won't leave me alone, like at all. So looks like this is what's occurring.

 

Jared gasped as rough hands grasped his face, he couldn't move, his hands were roped behind his back, he could feel hot liquid oozing from the gash on top of his head and he wished as the son of a mob boss (or now ex mob boss) he could say he wasn't crying and terrified out of his wits, but he was.

''You're pretty kid'' Ackles used his thumb to lock his head in place brushing his cheek with his forefinger, Jared tried to pull away but he felt the metal of a steel revolver press against the back of his neck ''Now what do I do with you?''

''Wh..why didn't you just shoot me like you shot everyone else?'' Jared figured it wouldn't hurt to talk, they could of killed him already and if they were still going to do it they would anyway.

''Now Now... we didn't shoot the little lady'' Ackles purred still stroking Jared's face like a dog,  Jared's heart skipped a beat.

''M..Megan?'' he asked hopefully, could his sister be alive?

''Didn't catch her name'' Ackles casually whipped a cigar from his top pocket and held it up in the air, he didn't even bother to look as one of his cronies moved to light it ''Mother taught me that it's just plain bad manners to shoot a woman, that is unless she got her daddy's rifle aimed at your head, and then it's fair game'' He shrugged ''Equality and all that, you understand?'' Jared wasn't sure he understood, If they had got hold of Megan why had they let her go and took him, obviously he was pleased that his sister wasn't in the clutches of their families biggest rival but surely it would of made sense to take the girl... and shoot him.

'' Why ..why did you let her go?''

''You're not the sharpest are you kid... I just told you, I don't kill unarmed women''

''No..no that...that isn't what I meant'' Jared really didn't want to put ideas in this guys head, but he knew better than to not explain himself properly now he had started ''I mean ... I mean why didn't you take her like ...like you took me'' Oh god...maybe they were going to torture him before they killed him but he didn't have any more information than they already got from his brother before they spilled his guts all over Jared's new trainers.

''She wasn't my type'' There was a wicked glint in the criminal overlords eye

Jared's mind was working over time, a new type of fear stirring in his gut, they hadn't taken Megan because she wasn't his 'type' but he had taken Jared because ....

''Oh My god! no! please no'' Jared squirmed away from the hand that was still caressing him, Ackles started to laugh.

''Maybe you catch on a bit quicker than I first thought''

before Jared could say anything further there was a jolt as the limousine they were traveling in  came to halt. Jared looked up at the huge stone mansion. Ackles house was huuuaaggeee, I mean Jared's place... (he guessed it was actually his now... or Megan's as she would have to sort out the paperwork in his absence) was no shoe box, but the Ackles Mansion was something else.

''You like it pretty boy?'' The mobster drawled in his ear causing Jared to shiver in fear. '' Get out the car and remember we got guns'' as if Jared could forget after the bloodbath he'd just witnessed although he was pretty sure it was just this guys poor attempt at humor, funny how Jared didn't feel at all like laughing. He got out the car and followed Ackles and his merry band of cronies up some marble steps and into a huge terribly over the top 'Grand Hall'. Jared didn't like it, it was all too 'showy' in his opinion, not that he guessed anyone here gave two hoots about his opinion.

Jared was frogged Marched into another large room, this one had a piano in the center and a bar, Jazz music was playing in the background and there was brown leather furniture and green lighting. It reminded Jared of a Pool Hall without the pool. He half expected Ackles to ask him if he fancied a game of poker.

''Leave us'' Ackles looked round at his men ''I will call for you if I require you, alternatively please return if you hear gun shots or screaming..... preferably only my screaming'' Jared's head whipped up from where he had been staring at the marble flooring, tracing patterns in his mind and trying not to think about what was going to happen to him or how long the remainder of his life would be. Ackles was grinning at him. His men had left the room.

''Are you going to kill me?'' Jared wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be any more, but he was pretty sure he didn't want his life to end at the age of twenty two.

''That would be a terrible waste, killing a pretty thing like you.... what would I gain from that? your entire family with the exception of your little sister is dead, no one knows you are alive, and even if they did there is no one left that would care enough or be strong enough to come up against me. You are no threat to me, why an earth would I kill you?''

Jared was at a loss, there wasn't really any good reason for Jensen to kill him, though he was wrong about Jared having no one left, He had his Uncle on his mothers side, though also from a powerful family with many connections it was doubtful Ackles would be aware of anyone on his mothers side as she had died when Jared was very young. His father had, had a string of mistresses thereafter, Ackles probably had very little interest in his fathers now long dead wife. Sloppy though in Jared's opinion, a man with his status and reputation should leave no avenue unturned. Jared wasn't about to clue this monster in.

''So what then... if you're not going to kill me?''

''You can stay here with me, or you can go home to your sister whichever you prefer'' Jared knew there had to be a catch here somewhere, If Ackles had meant to let him go he could of done so already and surely he didn't believe that Jared would want to stay and do whatever disgusting things he had planned with his Brother and fathers murderer.

''I..I want to go then''

''Okay.... you may leave... Of course I can't guarantee how it will look to the police when they come sniffing and find only one Padalecki child surviving, solely and conveniently inheriting the entirety of your fathers wealth at such a young age, and with you as the only witness to the crime as well, but if you think prison would be preferable to my company then go ahead''

''I'm not the only sole surviving heir, you forgot you left Megan, and she was a witness too so you're not as smart as you think you are Ackles!'' Why was the smug dickhead still smiling.

''Oh yes... Megan... well I left her alive because one, I really do hate to kill a defenseless woman and two, it was of no consequence to me. She inherits your estate, I need a little money or a small favor I own her and have you as the extra carrot. The police aren't going to be interested in her, what is she 18? no way she could of killed all those grown men by herself, and as for her going to the police, a few threats towards you and some to her own life, it's not within her interests, the rest of her family is dead, she's inherited a small fortune, really she ought to thank me but I doubt she will. Now... if you choose to leave, that changes things slightly... Megan goes from being nothing but a harmless money pit straight to being a key witness to crimes that I committed and I prefer you to her, you're prettier, so I'd kill her and let you live.... but I know for a fact honey that prison life ain't all that, still... it's your choice. Either way you live''

Jared was screwed. He didn't want his sister to be murdered along with the rest of his family and he didn't much fancy his chances in prison, how would being fucked into every night or in the showers by brutal strangers be any different to being fucked into by this twat, and at least he wouldn't have a lifetime sentence and a dead sister to boot.

''I'll stay'' Jared answered disgusted and defeated

''Good Choice'' and Ackles was grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. Jared wished that thoughts alone could lead to murder.

 

A/N Let me know what you think. :)

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

''So what happens now? '' Jared was half terrified he would be bent over the piano and fucked raw there and then.

''Nothing happens now Jared, I will have my men take you to your own room and we shall discuss the rules to this little arrangement in the morning over cinnamon pancakes''

''What rules?.....Wait? I get my own room?'' Jared thought this situation was very strange, Jensen Ackles was both terrifying and strange, I mean the guy had just massacred a bunch of guys and he was looking forward to cinnamon pancakes?

''Well you can share my room if you want tiger'' he winked at Jared and licked his lips smirking ''I have no objection if you are really that eager''

''No! no... having my own room is fine''

''Disappointing'' and Ackles gave a false pout ''Still I did say you could have your own room didn't I? and I am a man of my word'' He moved towards  the counter of the bar and picked up a large brass Bell, he rung it twice and two of his cronies arrived. ''Take Mr Padalecki to one of the guest rooms, I don't care which one just inform me afterwards'' Jared shot the mobster a look, he surely hoped Jensen wouldn't be visiting him while he slept.

''Relax sweetheart, somnophillia really isn't my thing, trust me, I want you very much awake when I enjoy you'' those words alone were still enough to fill Jared with dread as he traipsed behind the guards not bothering to look back at Ackles, whose eyes he could feel boring heavily into his back.

 

Jared's room was plain but comfortable, it consisted of a bed and table, a small dresser and a wardrobe. There was the tiniest WC attached with a shower, basin and toilet. Jared was half surprised to see a mirror above the sink, at least if things got really bad he could slit his own wrists he thought morbidly.

 

The following morning a man came to collect Jared, he was short with dark (almost Black) hair and wild sapphire blue eyes.

''Misha Collins'' He held out a hand which Jared took only out of polite habit in such situations ''I work for Jensen, he's asked me to show you the ropes a little round here, I'm to take you down to breakfast and when you and Jensen have finished discussing your business I'll give you a tour, give you a little inside knowledge too, you know? on what you can and can't get away with'' He nudged Jared a little and winked grinning. Jesus what was it with these people? Jared was practically a prisoner... worse a sex slave. This wasn't a holiday. He didn't want to be here. Still? no one was stopping him from leaving technically..... so what was the use in complaining, he could leave.... except for he really couldn't. Ackles had him by the balls, and soon he guessed that would be literally.

 

True to Jensen's word the first thing that hit Jared when he entered the breakfast room was the strong stench of cinnamon. In the center of the table lay a huge plate of pancakes covered in spice. surrounding it were small pots containing things like strawberries, nuts and honey. It actually looked good, and if Jared's stomach wasn't churning at the thought of having to eat breakfast with his families murderer it might have been a welcome sight. 

''Please, take a seat'' Jensen gestured one of the vacant chairs, Jared sat obediently.

''Did you sleep well?''

''What do you think'' Jared answered, where did the hell did this guy get off?  '' I just lost my father, my brother, all my make cousins and my uncles too. Not to mention family friends''

''Friends'' Jensen  scoffed

''What you think this is funny? you think it's nothing what you did to me? what you are still pretty much doing to me? I'm not hungry Jensen, so you needn't of bothered with all 'this' '' and he gestured his hands at the food ''So just give me your damn rules and let me be till you decide to rape me'' Ackles eyes widened and there was no longer a smile on his normal perfect smug face.

''Now, you listen to me kid and you listen good, you and your kid sister are only alive because I decided to make it so, have I treated you badly so far? ''

''Other than killing my family?'' Jared knew he was pushing it but he really didn't care, his grief was too much and this guy had no shame, no remorse, no sympathy, it was just...just too brutal.

Ackles took a deep breath, he seemed to be trying to steady his temper.

''Your family ain't no family kid, your friends ain't no friends you got me? Make new ones'' what the hell was that even supposed to mean? this guy was insane.

''What are your rules Ackles? you didn't bring me here to discuss my friendship circles and you sure as hell didn't bring me here to apologize for 'offing' my family so please, do us both a favor and cut to the chase'' Jared wasn't the former son of a Mobster for nothing, when he had balls, he had balls.

''Ok, you want it to be like that, fine. just remember I tried to go easy on you, when you're screaming for me to stop, just remember it could of been different for you. You were always going to be mine boy!'' he slammed his fists down on the table causing Jared to jump a little. ''One way or another you were going to be mine''

''What the hell are you babbling about? I was never going to be 'Yours' I hate you! I will always hate you, how can you think I would ever forgive you for what you have done'' Jared was incredulous

Jensen was seething

''My rules are simple, you do as I say when I say it. You do not steal from me, you do not use/do anything in my home that you are not permitted to do/use, and now you have made your decision you are NEVER to try and escape! you had your miserable chance to leave and you didn't so now I own you. If you do decide to leave I will have you hunted down like a dog and I will spill your sisters guts all over your godamn face this time, before I chop off you fucking legs while you're awake, have I made myself clear?'' Jared's bottom lip was starting to tremble, it wasn't like he'd really had much of a choice before, but now... now any idea of getting away, grabbing Megan, going on the run. He erased all of it, all hope. He had no doubt this guy would not rest until he found them, and when he did he knew that this time there would not be one ounce of mercy. That his little sister would be killed in front of his face and he wouldn't put it past this psycho to make it painful too.  'Do you understand Jared?'' Jensen was speaking to him again, this time he did seem marginally less annoyed.

Jared couldn't speak so he just nodded. He was vaguely aware of a bell ringing and Misha appeared again.

''The tour is canceled Misha, Jared needs to learn how to behave. take him to my room and get him ready''

''What do you mean get me ready?'' Jared was in shock, he'd known it was coming but it was too soon, it was like someone had flipped a switch in Ackles, one minute he was getting his own room and pancakes and now he was being taken to Jensen's room, to be prepared for what? rape? torture? would Jensen really be so brutal he'd be screaming. ''J..Jensen get me ready for what?''

''You'll see, and maybe in future you will think twice before abusing any kindness you are shown here, should I ever wish to show you any kindness again''

''Jensen I'm sorry, please don't... not yet...Jensen I've never....'' he glanced over at his shoulder to where Misha was standing, he looked rather uncomfortable ''Just please!'' Jared tried desperately.

''Misha take him'' Jensen commanded before turning his back on them both. Jared was vaguely aware of Misha guiding him from the room. Ironically his stomach chose that moment to grumble.

 

 

 

Jensen crashed his forehead down on the coffee table, damn kid, he'd been going to do things properly, the way they should of been done in the first place, he knew his bedside manner wasn't as it should be, and he was certainly no one's Romeo, but this had gone very badly, still he couldn't let the kid off lightly now. Hero worshiping that bunch of bastards, if only the kid knew the half of it, only he didn't and that alone should of been enough to make Jensen calm down but it didn't, maybe the kid was a chop off the old block after all. Maybe...maybe Jensen should of just shot him along with the rest of them and the bitch too.

 

 

A/N Thanks sooooooo much! for all your kudos and lovely comments, I have an idea planned out already for where this one is headed, I'm not sure if everyone will like Jensen's character but there is a story surrounding this fic so it isn't just going to be violence and porn, though there will be violence and porn.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Jared was lain face down on Jensen's bed when he walked in, the boys hands and feet were tied to the bed posts and he was naked, he jerked when he heard Jensen enter. Jensen sat down next to him on the bedspread.

''How are we doing now Jared?'' Jensen whispered in the youths ear

''You Bastard!' came the muffled reply but his voice was shaky, Jensen started tutting

''Such language Jared, One would of thought you had learned your lesson by now'' he started stroking down Jared's back, gently caressing his round pert bottom, Jensen felt himself growing hard. ''Did Misha clean you inside and out?'' Jensen wasn't sure if Misha had known what he had planned so he guessed his employee might have catered for any eventuality, which suited him just fine.

''Yes'' the reply was but a resigned whimper

''Good that way you won't soil yourself if we get down to business ...... or if I use some of my toys, have you ever tried electrocution Jared?''

''Jensen.... no please'' His voice was high pitched and definitely thick with tears now, and Jensen wasn't sure if he should let up a little, he carried on stroking Jared's long, lean body.

''Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do whatever I want to you Jared, especially after the way you spoke to me when I kindly gave you breakfast and even gave you a room to yourself''

''B..because I'm sorry''

''Not good enough Darlin, you need to understand your place'' Jensen walked over to his chest and removed his 'weapon' of choice. Jared must of registered the movement because he started to wriggle in his binds on the bed.

''Jensen! Jensen! no! please! what...what are you doing?''

''Teaching you a lesson that you won't forget'' with that Jensen brought the wooden paddle down hard on Jared's backside causing the young man to scream out in a mixture of surprise and pain.  ''I didn't want to hurt you Jared but you gave me no choice, sticking up for that bunch cunts!'' He brought the paddle down again even harder, unable to stop himself in his own temper, Jared screamed again.

Jensen brought it down about five or six more times, not enough to cause too much damage, just enough to serve as a reminder for a while to come. There were large red welts appearing on Jared's backside. Jared was sobbing. Jensen didn't really enjoy seeing the lad reduced to tears but it was a necessary evil, Jared had to understand his place, and besides he had rebuked Jensen's kindness, and that wasn't very nice.

''Are you going to refuse my kindness again Jared? will you be so rude next time I decide to cook you breakfast?'' Jared shook his head ''Good, then I shall untie you and you can consider your punishment over'' Jensen leaned over and untied Jared's hands and feet, Jared rolled onto his side, teary mottled face and feline eyes staring up at him.

''Y..you're not g..going to r...rape me or...or electrocute me?'' Jared sounded shocked, and Jensen guessed he shouldn't really be surprised. He intended to have sex with the boy, though he never intended to electrocute him, Jared didn't need to know that of course.

''Not today sweetheart'' Jensen patted his shoulder ''Now, you can go back to your own room... that is if you want to? but I will expect you to go with Misha tomorrow when he comes to collect you, he will show you where you are and aren't allowed to go within the confines of my home, he will also tell you what is acceptable behavior and what is not, I expect you to listen carefully so as to avoid further punishment, do I make myself clear?''

Jared nodded again.

 

Jared was escorted back to his tiny room by two of Jensen's men. He had never been so terrified, the throbbing pain in his lower half was the least of his worries, this guy was insane, he had killed Jared's family and now he thought Jared should be 'grateful' for his kindness? that he should side with Jensen? how could Jared ever even begin to forgive him or understand him? The man was going to rape him, he'd threated electrocution and god knows what else! Jensen clearly suffered from delusions. I mean 'Jared was always going to be his?' like Hell he was. If only there was some way out of this, maybe he could fool Jensen into thinking he was obedient and that this was 'Always meant to be' maybe... maybe Jensen would let him go or at least let him see Megan, let him warn her, tell her to get as far away as possible. It wasn't much of a plan, but so far it was the only one Jared had.

 

Misha greeted Jared at dawn

''Want a breakfast bar?'' he handed Jared the banana and chocolate coated crispies in the form of a bar, Jared took it not wanting to cause any further offense to the 'Ackles' residence, though if he was brutally honest he would of preferred the pancakes, he guessed they were off the menu for now. Jensen's house was massive, it had a room for everything including a games room, a library, a gymnasium with a sauna, a swimming pool (both inside and out), several rooms with bars in, hell even Jensen's tiny white dog Icarus had his own room. It seemed odd to Jared that a figure as foreboding as Jensen would appear extremely fond of a small fluffy cockapoo and Jared might have found it endearing if he hadn't already established that Jensen was a psychopathic nut case complete with delusions.

''So you're pretty much allowed to go anywhere'' Misha was waaaayy too cheerful for a guy that had apologetically given Jared a reluctant enema and bound him naked to a bed the day before. He hadn't exactly asked what Jensen had done to him in the end but he did ask several times if Jared was ok, to which Jared had to refrain from screaming in his face 'Of course he wasn't OK' he was the prisoner of a dangerous lunatic whose servants were equally out of touch with reality it seemed. Instead Jared mere responded with ' I'm fine' each time through gritted teeth. '' The only place you aren't allowed is Jensen's study, but why you would want to go in that stuffy old room is beyond me'' he pointed to a wooden door to the left of them, it was a different color to the rest of them, whilst the others were white, this one was pine and quite ugly. It didn't go with the rest of the house at all. ''Jensen says you aren't allowed in the gardens after dark and you are not to help yourself to anything unless it is physically given to you or you find it in your room, but besides that it's not a bad lot really, I mean..... as far as prisons go...'' At least Misha registered that this was indeed a type of prison. 

'' What about food? can I help myself to food'' Misha shook his head and looked a little awkward ''Jensen says you eat with him and at times when he is unavailable your food will be administered by one of us''

''How do I know he won't poison me''

''Because if Jensen wanted you dead he would just shoot you and to be honest he would of done it by now''

''Ok...well drug me then'' Misha shruggged

''He might drug you..... you might prefer it'' Jeesh that was in no way reassuring at all

''Gee thanks''

''Look try not to worry, I know that's easy for me to say, but I've worked for Jensen a long time, you just need to follow what he says it's easier that way, he's not all bad you know''

''He killed my family, he's keeping me against my will.... we both know he's probably going to rape me amongst other things, how the hell can you stand there and say he's not that bad!''

Misha shrugged again

''He may do those things.... I can't say for definite but I can say he isn't all bad whether you agree or not, he saved my life and he gave me a job''

'' He gave you a job.... you call assisting him in my captivity a job!'' Jared was putting that mildly

''Look it's complicated and you need to speak to the boss not me, but seriously do yourself a favor stick to his rules and pick your timing if you wanna get a bit mouthy, anyway that about wraps up our tour, if you need anything here is a cell, it's got several numbers plumbed in mine is one of them, you can call me anytime. Just so you know Jensen can monitor all your calls and lets face it he probably will so don't be a moron, don't try and call anyone outside the numbers already stored on it unless you want a repeat of yesterday or worse'' With that Misha handed him the cell phone and shook his hand ''Good luck, Jensen is expecting you in the 'Green Room' at 7.00PM for drinks. Until then please yourself''

 

 

 

A/N  I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with this chapter, but this is how it played out. Thanks as always for Allllllllllll your Kudos and your fab comments and yes to clarify, Jensen is an ass for a lot of this fic,


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Soooo I've been mega busy and uninspired by the Supernatural fandom for a short while, but this chapter kind of entered my head over the festive period so hopefully my head is back in the game now, we shall see. Thanks to anyone who is still sticking around and checking for updates, so many of you have been super supportive over my lack of ability to post new chapters and it's really appreciated.

 

Jared entered the Green room at around quarter to seven, it was a little early but at the end of the day there wasn't much he felt like doing, sure, Jensen's Mansion wasn't short of stuff to do but Jared had just had his freedom and his family brutally taken from him, he was probably about to become little more than a glorified sex slave ( and that was if he was lucky) so it was really no wonder that he didn't feel like playing pool or going for a swim.

Jensen was already waiting for him standing behind one of his many bars nursing a glass of dark liquid, swirling it wih his right hand so that the cubes bounced off the glass. The noise irritated Jared. Jensen's smug smiling face irritated him more.

"Glad you could make it'' Jared wished he could wipe the cheshire grin from Jensen's surprisingly handsome face, but it didn't matter how handsome it was, he was keeping Jared against his will and Jared had never even explored his own interest in men, he didn't think his family would support it and in any case he liked girls well enough too. Now though? now he was going to be forced and abused by this asshole in front of him, so handsome or not it really wasn't a factor. Jared didn't want this and he didn't want to be here with this man.

''Did I really have a choice?''

''There is always a choice Jared, it's just there are always consequences if we don't make the right ones''

''Right'' Jared didn't really know what to say to that, consequences that lead to him screaming and crying, tied naked to a bed.... yeah... well forgive him for feeling like he didn't have a choice.

''Whiskey?'' Jensen raised the decanter and wiggled it mid air.

''I'm more of a red wine kind of guy, but I'll take the Whiskey if it's the correct choice'' Jared quipped, still sore over Jensen's insinuation that he had any free will here.

''You can have Red Wine'' Jensen replied easily placing the Whiskey back on the table as he rummaged underneath the counter before producing what looked like an expensive bottle of red wine and a glass, he poured it to the top and pushed it towards Jared who took it gratefully, unable to wait for the alcohol to take effect and numb his brain slightly, it's not like he wanted to be oblivious or out of control but anything to take the edge off the constant fear and sadness he'd been feeling since Jensen took his family.

''So how is this going to work exactly?'' Jared was already feeling braver even just after a few sips. ''Do I just wait for you to tell me when you w..want sex and just comply with your orders?''

''I was hoping you wouldn't look upon it so crudely and that maybe we could get to know eachother a little better first... but essentially yes''

Jared nodded gulping back tears, he was literally going to be this mans sex toy.

''F..for how long?'' he needed to know, what would happen when Jensen tired of him? would he really keep Jared a prisoner here forever like he had vowed when he was angry? he seemed a lot more approachable now he had calmed down and Jared didn't have anything left except for the hope that one day if he played his cards right that Jensen might let him go... _might_....

''I already told you Jared, you had your chance to leave and you didn't''

Jared floundered

''Please Jensen... It's...that's not fair... there was never really a choice and you full well know it...just please, I'll go along with whatever you want but just please consider giving me my freedom back when you tire of whatever game you're playing here''

''And what makes you think I care if you 'go along with it' ? haven't I made it quite clear that I can just take what I want from you anyway?'' Jensen slammed the palms of his hands down on the bar, he was getting angry again so Jared fell silent remembering Misha's words about picking his timing, if he had even the smallest of chances of ever getting out of here he had to be clever about this and he had already seen that angering Jensen was not clever.

''I don't know.. I'm sorry'' Jared mumbled eventually when he realised Jensen wasn't going to stop staring at him without a response.

''Have you ever had sex with a guy before Jared ?'' Jensen asked him bluntly, his sudden anger seemingly ebbing away.

''No'' Jared answered him honestly and miserably ''And i've heard it can be painful'' Jared feels his face flush in complete humiliation, he was the son of a mob boss for fucks sake he's not some teenage girl, he should be able to suck up any pain. he should be able to endure.

''Okay....'' Jensen took a deep long breath as though he were trying to control himself '' Okay... look i'm not a complete monster Jared, this doesn't have to be painful for you, if you do as I say won't hurt you''

Jared just nodded, I mean what could he say? Jensen had made it clear this was happening one way or another but at least he was giving Jared some choice over how, he'd previosuly expected to be tied down again at Jensen's whim and slammed into without prep, he'd expected it to be agony and he had beed terrified he would be damaged and that this heartless man would just do it over and over... maybe untill Jared was useless or dead. It was those thoughts that had him wishing he had died quickly from a gun shot like most of his family, he didn't want to die screaming in agony like his brother had.

 

After Jensen had briefed Jared on how this scenario was going to play out, and how it didn't need to be torturous for Jared if Jared would only submit himself fully to Jensen. He led the young man into his dining room, he had, had his cook prepare a roast, After all it was Sunday and Jensen liked his traditions.He watched as Jared picked at his food, was the boy still scared of him? well he should be shouldn't he? and Jensen wanted him to be scared didn't he? people were easier to control when they were scared that's what Jensen's father had always taught him, and it had always served him well. Control was important. Jensen didn't like it when he didn't have control, bad things happened when he couldn't control. Anyway he wasn't going to hurt Jared if Jared behaved because he'd promised, all Jared had to do was what he was told and he would enjoy it. It wouldn't be rape... like Jared kept insinuating because it couldn't possibly be rape if the younger man was writhing in pleasure. Rape was painful, he decided Jared was over dramatic. Anyway Jared chose to stay, he could of gone to prison instead but he didn't he chose to stay here with Jensen so obviously Jensen was better than prison....he tried not to remember that he had also threatened Jared's sisters life. Sometimes remembering things he'd said or done caused him turmoil and Jensen didn't need turmoil.

Jared belonged to Jensen and it was Jensen's right to do with Jared as he wished, and so far he'd been more than fair, in his own humble opionion of course.

Once they had finished eating....or Jared had finished picking ( and Jensen would have to do something about that, the boy needed food, Jensen's partner could not have 'food' issues) he turned to the younger man.

''I will be attending your room this evening, just so you are aware''

The younger man's eyes widened

''Tonight?'' he whispered

''Yes tonight Jared.... do you have an issue with it?'' Jensen heard himself snap

''N...no'' Jared sounded as if he wanted to say more but when he didn't Jensen just gave him a small nod and pulled a newspaper in front of himself to read, he wanted to see if there were any leads on the murder of Jared's family, make sure that girl hadn't been running her mouth, he hoped not, it would cause problems if he had to shoot her afterall. A few seconds later he heard Jared leave the room.

There were no new 'leads' on the murder of Jared's family. Good.

 

 

 

A/N Firstly sorry this was short, secondly please please remember that Jensen sees the world through his own extrememly obscurred view of things, and that does NOT make him right at all, but if you want to get into the character you need to get in his head, and his head is insanely complicated. Obviously i have deliberately tagged this story as I have for very good reasons, but i will say it one last time, don't like... please do not read. I don't want to trigger anyone, this is just a story not real life, but bad things do happen in real life and it's serious and NOT fiction. Please do not mix the two. A made up story is a made up story. Real life issues are real life issues and they should never be treated lightly or as fiction. Thanks.


End file.
